


Too Long

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



> I'm not a big fan of drabbles, as I find it difficult to convey what I want to convey in only 100 words... but every so often I manage it.

“You’ve been wearing black for too long…”

Yes. It has been too long.

Too long since we’ve danced.

Too long since he’s held me in his arms.

Too long since his scent has wafted over me… filling my senses with all that is him.

Yet, this is all so new.

The awareness between us has grown. The low level attraction that’s been there since we met has flared to life. I yearn to stoke the flames.

I want us to burn… want us to blaze… to consume each other in the fire of our love.

It won’t be long now.


End file.
